unfaithful
by sailormimimoon
Summary: inuyasha has cross kagome for the last time. can inuyasha make up for mistake or will he lose her forever. this is for some serious kikyo hatersthe next chapter is finally up
1. Chapter 1

WHY ME!

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha s

A/N: if you are a serious Kikyo hater then this is the story for u.

The girl that was sitting in the dark was in the best of moods she's ever been in months. Not even the thunderstorm outside could bring her down and she hated thunder. Why you asked? It's because she finally got away from that_ thing_. That right she finally left inuyasha. She put a seal on the well so strong that demons can't even touch it. "I can't believe I just left everyone with no explanation'' she thought about for a moment then said "oh well I'm sure inuyasha will tell them why" just then the phone rang "hello" "hey girl" it was her best friend Serena. She only met her 6 months ago but she like her sister. Serena is the only one she told about her time travel. " so is it official are you hanyou free" " yes I am" Serena scream so loud kagome had to take the phone from her ear " damn girl calm the hell down" " my bad girl but I'm just glad you did the right thing" " yeah I am to" " tell you what why don't you me and the other girl go to the club to celebrate" "okay but u got to come and get me cause my car still in the shop" " sure" " okay call me when you on your way" "a'ight" " bye" when she hung up the phone she went to the window. She begins to stair at the well house. As she look old feeling came back. The she stopped her self form going down that lane. '_no no no I will not think about him not after what he did I refuse to'_ with that she ran to the bathroom to shower.

A/N: okay this is my first fan fiction so please be nice to me. If you're wondering why kagome did what she did read the next chapter to find out


	2. Chapter 2

Unfaithful

A/N: hi everyone I was going to update yesterday but my computer went down and deleted the chapter. I promise too have it up either tomorrow or Wednesday. 


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY EVERYONE. I KNOW I'M MAKING TOO MANY EXCUSES BUT MY MOM WAS USING THE COMPUTER ALL DAY YESTERDAY AND I WASN'T ABLE TOO GET TO THE COMPUTER. BUT I'M WORKING ON IT RIGHT NOW SO I SHOULD BE UP BY TOMMOROW OR FRIDAY. 


	4. flashback

Ch. 2 Back in the feudal era.

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha

A/N: to cyrox thanks 4 the information

Inuyasha was sitting in the sacred tree. He couldn't believe it kagome left him she actually left. Half off him didn't blame her not after what happen.

_FLASHBACK_

Kagome was sitting in the forest just minding her own business. She had just got back from her time. Even though she wasn't do back for another week she came back earlier because her family went on a trip to Italy for a mouth. She didn't want to be alone for a week so she came back. Now she was sitting by the sacred tree thinking of her complicated life. Just then she heard someone moving in the bushes. Thinking it was inuyasha she stood up but ooh she was fool to think that because it wasn't him. It was _thing Kikyo_. Being polite not that see wanted to she said "hey Kikyo" being the evil bitch see is didn't say nothing back. She just walked up too her. Alarmed she stepped backed "do you want something" '_bitch'_ she finished in her mind. "Yes I wanted you to leave" she said so low she couldn't hear her "what" "you heard me bitch" "no I di- did you just call me a bitch" "yeah I did so" "take it back" kagome said getting in her face. She never been much of a fighter but ever since she been kickin it with Serena she been less shit form people "no and like I was saying earlier I want you leave" she said with her arms folded "and why do you want me to leave" she said getting more and more piss by the second. "because with you around inuyasha won't come and be with me" "are you sure it's because of me" she asked with an amusing smirk on her face.

"Of course it's because why else wouldn't he come" "ooh maybe it's because he don't want yo rat-hoe ass no mo" "you bitch" she said and tackled kagome to the ground choking her. Kagome was able to flip them around so she was on top off her. And when she got up kagome just started wacking her ass left and right saying " bitch don't ever put yo…" then she got up started kicking stomping her " mother fucking hands on me again" and just when she was about to kick her again inuyasha grabbed her by the waist ."what the hell is going on" " the trick started it" "no" Kikyo say as she struggle her way to stand " that_ thing_ stated it" then kagome tried to get out of inuyasha hold on her but it was too strong. "How in the hell I stared when you came to my talking shit" "both of you stop it" he voice was so strong it silence the both of them but it didn't stop the death glares the were giving each other. "Kagome what happened" inuyasha asked her "I was just minding my own then she goanna (sp) come at me with some bullshit" "no I didn't" Kikyo yelled back but flinched because of the pain in her side. She had at least two broken ribs. Inuyasha saw she was in pain and rushed to her side. Of course he dropped kagome in the process. He was helping her stand then said "well if you didn't then what happened" "I was just passing by and she went crazy" "YOU LYING BITCH" kagome charged at her again but inuyasha grabbed her by her arms "inuyasha what are you" " DON'T EVER PUT YOUR HANDS ON HER" then he put her hard to the ground. Then kagome looked at him with a mixture of hate and hurt. Inuyasha knew that glare she was giving him, he was either about to be sit to hell or end up like Kikyo. "Kagome I'm sorr…" "You know what maybe I will do what you lil ho says and leave" then she got up and left for the well.

_End of flashback_

A/N sorry it took so long for this chapter too gets here there a lot going with this being the first week of high school, my moms new job and everything so I hope this chapter makes up for it. Sorry again. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha

A/N: thanks 4 the reviews guys some were harsh but I appreciate the honesty so….thanks.

Kagome and her friends' Crystal, Serena, Jay, and Marie were sitting at the bar form there favorite night club just laughing, and joking about old memories, mainly at the fight with kagome and Kikyo. All of them knew about inuyasha and Kikyo except the fact that they were from another time, only Serena knew about that. " So kagome you mean to tell me that you're okay with letting him be with her" asked Jay "yeah well he wants to be with her when she around and when she not around he wants me and well I just can't do it" she said with a calm tone. "Kagome was it fun beating up Kikyo" asked crystal "yes a lot" the laughed but then Serena saw something interesting. "Excuse us for a second girl" she said and pull kagome over to the side "Serena what's wrong" "Kay take a deep breath and turn around" so kagome took her deep breath and looked. It was inuyasha or it looked like him. "You don't think he found a way to come he" kagome asked Serena in a nervous tone. "No of course not" "then how is he" "well you're the reincarnation of that girl Kikyo so maybe that's he's reincarnation" "you know you might be right" the guy then looked over to were they were and kagome froze.

Mystery man's P.o.v

I don't know what happen but all of a sudden my legs just started walking over to the rave-haired girl I seen. She was very beautiful, but there was something about her that made my want to go to her. It's like I've seen her before but were. Well what ever it is I'm about to find out.

End of P.O.V

"Hi… umm I don't usually do this but have we met before my names naruto" ( okay I know it doesn't make sense but it's the only think I could think of) " umm I don't think so" said kagome " well would you like to dance" asked naruto "um no I" " YES yes she do she's a dancing fool" Serena said "Se-Se!" kagome said "so your name is kagome that's a pretty name" said naruto " th-thank you and sure I'll dance with you" said a heavily blushing kagome.

'Well maybe she'll be able to get over inuyasha' Serena thought. As they were dancing the slow song by Usher featuring Monica 'slow jam' came on (if u don't now them word look them up because I ain't writing them). "Are you sure we haven't met cause I feel like I've seen you somewhere and I never forget a face." Said naruto. "I don't know maybe we've met in another life"

A/N: oooh kagome met inuyasha incarnation how many of you think inuyasha has a chance of getting her back now hit me up and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Unfaithful

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha never had never will

Kagome and Naruto have been out every night since they met and that was almost 3 weeks ago. Kagome often thought about Naruto and Naruto was the same. Right know she was walking home from school and was thinking about going to the feudal era 'I at least should say goodbye the right way' just then her cell phone rang. It was naruto "hello" "hey babe" naruto said in sexy tone "hey you I was just thinking about you" okay it was a lie but so what he didn't know it.

"I was thinking that we should go out tonight so are you free" "well I had something to do tonight" "what" "well I was going to see an old friend of mine" " aww come on babe" he asked in a pleading voice. Even though they have only been going out for a little while he already had her wrapped around he's finger. "Well okay sure" she can talk to inuyasha and the others some other time.

"Good pick you up around 8" "okay luv you" she said "I love you too" he said then hung up. "When kagome put her phone her pocket she thought about what she just said. Could she be in love with naruto?

Back in the feudal era

Things weren't going as smoothly for inuyasha as for kagome. Without kagome around he wasn't at he's full potential. He would often mope around and not say anything to anyone. He was barley eating and well lets just say he was depressed. Right know he was sitting in the sacred tree looking at the bone-eaters well.

If he could he'd jump through and bring kagome back. Tell her he was sorry about taking sides with Kikyo. But he can't because of that damn seal that repeals demons form even touching. "Inuyasha inuyasha" someone was calling "what do you want yaw old hag" it was kaeda (sorry I really don't know who to spell her name) "do ye wish to bring kagome back here" that caught his attention and he jumped down in front of her "just want are you talking about" "I will break the seal for you on the well so you can go get her" "WHY DIDN'T YOU DO SO 3 WEEKS AGO" he yelled at the top of he's lungs " I figured I would let kagome cool down before I said anything" "FOR THREE WEEKS" He yelled again " look do ye want me to do this or not" she said her patients running thin " of corse I do" "very well then" she went over to the well and said a chant.

The well turned into a light blue color and then shattered like glass. "There you go inuyasha now go and get her" you didn't have to tell him twice.

IN THE FUTUER

Naruto pulled up too kagome's house. Their date just ended and he was dropping her off. "Naruto I had a really good time to night" she said. In her heart she didn't want to leave. "Yeah me to" "well I better get inside" "she said "okay so I'll call you later" he said "yeah okay" she said getting out the car. "Umm kagome" Naruto said "yes" "well I know you said that you don't like to move to fast in relationships but would I be moving to fast if I asked for a kiss" he asked with a smirk on he's face a smirk that reminded her of inuyasha " no not at all" she said getting back into the car . "Good" he said leaning into her pressing he's lips against hers and gave her very passionate kiss .After that he said "now you can" "oh right I'll umm call you" "yeah" then she got out the car. They had a very good time Naruto took her to a very romantic restaurant for dinner and then the park , were they had a candle lite desert. 'Wow I never knew how good it could feel to have a man treat me so well' she thought. As she walked into and empty house she felt something 'wait a sacred jewel shared' she thought. It couldn't be when left the feudal era she left the shards there unless. "No he can't be here how did he" she ran up to here room were she felt that shards silently praying that it wasn't who she thought it was. When she opened the door she froze "I-inuyasha"

Thanks for all the reviews I think this is the longest chapter that I have so far hope you like it tell me what you think. i would have upddated sooner but something was wroung and i coundn't get the chapter up.


	7. Chapter 7

Unfaithful

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or the name Naruto

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. There he was the man that hurt her so many times. The man who took he's dead girlfriend's side over he's. She thought she was over with what he did to her but as that old saying goes you never now how mad you are at a person until you see them again (makes no-sense I know). "Kagome I- "what are you doing here I thought I sealed the well" she said while giving him a very cold stare. "I know kaede took it off for me" 'kinda figured that' she thought. "But why are you here shouldn't you be that _thing" _she said as if it left a bad taste in here mouth. Ignoring the comment he said "I came too apologize about what happened I should have know you would never pick a fight with Kikyo" "oh figured that out all by your self hanyou" the word _hanyou_ hurt a little but he figured she was just upset _still_. "Come on kagome I said I was sorry" "your always sorry" she said in a hurt voice "it's always the same thing, you do something to upset and hurt me, you'd let me cool for a few days then you'll come and give your little _apology _bit then like a dumb bitch I end up forgiving you and going back to you well inuyasha I'm tried of this same old ass routine over and over again.

He was about to open he's mouth to say something but was cut off with a "don't cause I all ready know what your going too say and you don't mean any of it'' she pushed him out the way to sit on the bed to take her shoe's off which were killing her feet by the way. Inuyasha came to sit next to her "look kagome I know I made a mistake I know but kagome I'm only human well half human but still human I make mistakes and I know you desver to be treated way better than how I treat you and I if it's not to late I want to try and change" now there was a shocker inuyasha never talked about changing himself be sides becoming a full demon. It really took kagome by surprise. Just when she thought about giving him another chance a little voice in the back of her mind said _'what about Naruto' _ 'oh yeah that's right' " inuyasha I- just then her phone rang sing 'ring the alarm' by Beyonce which was serine's ringtone. "Inuyasha I need to take this so just wait here" she picks up here cell phone and walked out the door and out side the house.

"_hello" "hey lil mamma how was your date" "oh it went fine just one problem" "what" "inuyash's here" "know way how did he get here thought the well was sealed" "it was but one of our friends over there took the seal of" "I know he ain't tryna get you back" "yeah he is" "kagome leshia higurashi if I find out that your leaving Naruto for inuyasha I'ma kill he's ass and yours'' _she said in a very mean tone _" se-se I not gonna leave him…I don't think'' Serena gasps " I CAN'T BELIVE YOU ,YOUR ACULALY THINKING ABOUT GOING BACK TOO HIM'' Serena screamed "well he was my first love and- "AND WHAT KAGOME HUH THIS HAPPENS EVERY TIME IF YOU GO BACK TO HIM YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN A WEEK OR TWO HE'S GONNA HOOK UP WITH THAT OTHER GIRL AND BREAK YOUR HEART AGAIN AND THEN WHAT" "you know your making a lot of since but I can't just make these feeling go away but on the flip side I think I might have feelings for Naruto as well" "well there you go but I do understand what you mean about inuyasha" "yeah" "well girl what ever you goes you know I'm right there with you" "thanks se-se I'll call you back okay'' "k bye" _ then she hung up. She loved inuyasha but she also cared deeply for Naruto. Inuyasha was the one who would protect her no matter what and trust her with thing he wouldn't with any one else. Naruto would take he out on shopping sprees, nice restaurants and make her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world how could one choose. 'Huh I guess I finally know how inuyasha must feel'

She turn around and looked at the house for a minute and then went in she knew what she had to do

Well folks who do you think she will choose Naruto or inuyasha. Tell me what you think.


	8. author note

Unfaithful

A/n hey guys I'm working on the next chapter know but I'm having a little trouble deciding how it should go. If anyone has any ideas please let me know


	9. Chapter 9

Unfaithful

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha

As Kagome walked back to the house her phone rang again. This time it was Naruto. She didn't know what to do. Did she really want to leave him and go back to Inuyasha? 'Why can't I catch a break' she thought as she picked up

"_Hello" "hey Kay" he said. "Hey" she said in a sad tone. She felt so bad about this she wanted to cry. "What's wrong you sound kinda down" he said. "I'm ok I well I uhh look can you come over so we could talk please" she asked. What she was about to do should be done in person. "Sure I'll be there in 10 okay" "alright" she said then hung up. _

'I better get Inuyasha out of here before he sees Naruto' she thought as she went back up the stairs to her room where Inuyasha was waiting. When she walked in for a moment she didn't say anything but then said "umm Inuyasha I need you to leave okay" she said hoping he would just go quietly. Inuyasha looked at her confused and then said "Why, don't tell me you still aren't coming back" he said while standing.

"Yes I'm coming back there is just some things I need to take care of before I come back okay" she said. She looked at the clock and it had already been five minutes. Naruto said that he would be here in ten and he was always on time another thing she loved about him. Inuyasha deiced that he should do as she wished since there was no sense in arguing about it.

"Okay so I'll see you later then" he said while opening the window. "Yeah I'll be there later so go" she said. Inuyasha figured something was going on. Why else would she be rushing him out like that? He decided to let it go and jumped out the window. 'Oh thank god' she thought. Just then she heard the doorbell ring. 'Right on time' she thought.

She went down stairs to open the door. When she opened it she saw Naruto. "Hey baby" he said. She couldn't say anything she just smiled and motioned for him to come in. When he walked in and sat on the couch with Kagome right behind him. "Kagome what wrong" he said. She was really starting to freak him out.

"Naruto who do you feel about me" she asked him. Before she did anything she had to know how he felt. "What where did that come from" he asked. "I just need to know that's all" she said. "Well I thought it was pretty obvious how I felt about you". Little did they know Inuyasha was upstairs listening to there conversation. He didn't mean to he had just came back to give Kagome her jewel shards back so she could come back. But then he caught the scent of another man in the house and curiosity got the best of him. 'So that's why she was rushing me out to hook up with him' he thought. He also noticed that this guy looked a lot like him as a human.

"Could you please tell me"? She asked him. Naruto was scared to answer. When a girl asked this question you really had to watch what you say because the wrong thing could end your relationship. "Well Kay I really can't explain it" he said "Try" she said. He was starting to work her nerve. Why wouldn't he just answer her? It shouldn't be that hard to say if he cares for her or not.

Naruto looked in at her face and saw how serious she was and decided that he better start talking. "Well Kagome I might sound stupid but I might be in love with you" he said very serious. Kagome was surprised to hear him say that. She was expecting something like 'I really like you' or something not that.

"How do you know that" she asked him. "Kagome you always on mind I mean I never stop thinking about you even when I'm asleep". Kagome couldn't do anything but smile. Truth be told she felt the same way. She did really know how she was feeling up until.

"Kagome I do thing for you that I would never do with any other girls, like tonight for example I would never go to the trouble of set up a romantic evening for anyone other than you truth be told I don't think I could see myself with anyone other than you Kagome I love you" he said with total seriousness in his voice.

This made Inuyasha wanna to puck. How could this guy fall so hard for Kagome, how long have they known each other, how long have they been dating? All of these questions were floating through his head. Right now all he wanted to do was go down there and twist this guy neck.

Kagome started to cry, no one has ever said something like that to her. Naruto wiped the tears away and gave her a comforting smile. She looked in his eyes and said "Oh Naruto I love you too" she said and kissed him. Inuyasha was in shock.

'She loves him are you serious' he thought. He got up from his spot and back up to Kagome's room to go out the window to the well. There was no point in staying she had given her heart to another why stick around. When he got back to his era he walked over to the sacred tree to were he and Kagome first met. He sat there and old memories flooded back to him. The time when he first saw her, when the fought against Sesshomaru ,and the time when she first saw him as human and he led his head on her lap.

'I guess me and her are really over this time'.

Awww so sad don't worry this story is far from over trust me. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
